One true love forever and always
by love109
Summary: Sakura wants to tell Kakashi some good news but finds out he has...........1 of 3 stories. How if Happened 2nd One True Love Forever And Always POV 3rd
1. I want you out

ONE TRUE LOVE 

FOREVER

AND ALWAYS

"I'M WHAT?" A pink haired girl screamed in her bath room.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were walking by and heard her scream. They knocked on the door to see if she was ok. When she finally answered she was way to pale.

"Skura are you ok? You look like hell" Kakashi asked feeling her head for and signs of a fever but no such luck.

"Ur yeah... um i have to go i'm late for work"

She closed the door coming out. They walked with her to the hospital. Kakashi pulled her to one side and kissed her full on the lips.

"How about we go for a meal tonight?" She smiled and nodded kissing him back. "I've got somthing to tell you Sakura"

"Ok. How about 7?"

"Of course" kissing her goodbye.

All day through work Sakura had a smile and was ready to tell Kakashi about her good news. But at dinner she got some news that made her very mad.

When she got home around 6:30, she didn't bother to get changed but cryed until she couldn't anymore. When a knock came at 7 she went to answer it but when she saw Kakashi she slamed it back in his face.

He was shocked. He opened the door and walked into the living room.

"Sakura whats going on?"

"Leave me be and go back to your fancy woman. I have to pack" She said with venum in every word.

"Sakura i...i was going to tell you it-"

"Don't just don't. I want you out and i want you out now"

He did as she wished. Kakashi closed the door then heard something smash on the other side.

TBC

A/N: I hope you like it its my first story on here so let me know what you think so far ok.


	2. How are you?

**Chapter 2- one true love forever and always**

love109- YAY I SO LOVE DOING THIS

SAKURA- HAY I WANT TO BE WITH KAKASHI-KUN

Love109- you will be just give it time

Kakashi- thank god for that. She's been hitting me ever since she read the first chap

Love109- lol….read and review

_**LAST TIME**_

"_**SAKURA WHATS GOING ON?"**_

"_**LEAVE ME BE……GO BACK TO YOUR FANCY WOMAN….."**_

_**HE DID AS SHE ASKED…..SOMETHING SMASHED ON THE OTHER SIDE…..**_

**NOW-**

Sakura got up early and was ready to leave when Ino and Ten-ten came. They knew about the baby and had asked to see if they could go with her until the baby was born.

They walked to the gates to see the boys there. Sasuke,Naruto,Neji,Kiba and even Kakashi. Ino kissed Kiba good-bye and Ten-ten did the same to Neji but Sakura carried on walking out of the village not once waiting for them or even looking back.

2 years had passed and they were coming back. Sakura had a beautiful baby girl and a baby boy. They would turn 2 in 5 days. They could walk a bit and even talk to some extent.

Back home Kakashi had not been with anyone since Sakura lefted. He really wanted her back but didn't know if she would have him.

Kiba and Neji were worried but knew that the women could handle themselves.

Kakashi walked for hours and ended up at his and Sakura's place again. Some time passed and his uncovered eye started to drooped until he fell into a deep sleep thinking of her again.

When he woke up some time later and headed to the put to meet everyone. As he walked through the door he saw Ino and Ten-ten all over their boyfriends. After looking around a bit he saw Naruto and wondered if Sakura was with them.

"Were is she?"

"Hay Kakashi you should go see her. Them babies are way cute" Sasuke slambed his hand over Naruto's mouth and looked at the wided eyed Kakashi. He turned and ran out the pub not stopping till he got to Sakura's.

When he got there Sakura was coming out the door with bags in her hands. She hadn'd seen him yet so he desided to follow her. Sakura felt someone watching her but she knew that couldn't be. As she got to her new house she saw both the children playing in the garden. Her smile grow at them laughing. When they saw her they came running. Sakura dropped the bags and hugged them.

Kakashi watched and knew they were his. They both had silver hair with a hint of pink in when the light touched it. Their eyes were of both, the boy had his eyes and the girl had Sakura's. sakura had gone in followed by the boy. His daurghter stayed in the garden picking flowers. He walked over to her.

"Hi there. Whats your name?" she looked up and smiled at him

"me mil…Milly" she laughed. He smiled at her.

"is your mummy on?" after she nodded and told him to follow her, he toke a deep breath and went in with her.

Walking into the kitchen with her and finding Sakura at the sink. He could see she had grown up over the 2 years she was gone.

"Hello Sakura. How are you?"

Tbc

READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**AN: HAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**LOVE**

**love109**


	3. We need to talk

**CHAPTER 3- ONE TRUE LOVE FOREVER AND ALWAYS.**

**love109-see I told you, you would see him again**

**Sakura- only because I told you to and I would have hurt you if you didn't**

**love109- yeah like that could happen lol**

**kakashi- hay I know my sakura-chan could beat you**

**love109- yeah and if she did no more story**

**Sakura- oh righttttttt I forgot about that hehehehehe**

**love109- ok, read and review**

_**LAST TIME**_

"_**HI THERE. WHATS YOUR NAME?"…….**_

_**ME MIL…MILLY" SHE LUAGHED……………..**_

…_**..FINDING SAKURA AT THE SINK. HE COULD SEE SHE HAD GROWN UP OVER THE 2 YEARS SHE WAS GONE**_

"_**HELLO SAKURA. HOW ARE YOU?"**_

**NOW**

Sakura turned around and looks at him with her wide green eyes. Milly runs over to her and hugs her leg.

"Milly go play with you brother please." When she's gone they just steer at each other until one speaks.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Yes I was but at the time you had-"

"Had what? Loved you, cared for you. For god sakes you should have told me. THERE MY KIDS TOO!!!!"

He hadn't ment to shout but he was mad at her. Looking at her, Kakashi saw tears in her eyes.

"I know their your kids. How could I forget that? They look like you to much." She couldn't take this anymore and ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room.

Milly came back in and tugged on Kakashi's pants. He looked at her and picked her up. She rested her head on his chest. A boy's head pocked around the door frame. Kakashi used his head to in-dercate for him to come over.

"What's your name?"

"Kakusha." They smiled at each other then Kakusha went to get a drink.

Kakashi looked down at Milly and saw she was asleep. He walked up the stairs and found her room. Looking around he saw that is was pink and baby blue. Toys were in corners and in boxes. Her bed was a four poster bed with light pink see though curtens around it. Kakashi layed her down on the bed and covered her with the quilt.

After he got down stairs he saw that Kakusha curled up on the sofa. Taking the blanket off the back of the sofa he covered his son with it.

He sat on the chair and put his head back closing his eyes. Kakashi was not going any were will him and Sakura sorted something out.

Slowly Kakashi woke to the sound of laughing. A blanket was covering him. He saw were the laughing was coming from. Milly was playing with a small puppy. Getting up he folded the blanket up.

"Milly breakfast. Bring starfire to." Sakura voice came and Milly ran to the kitchen with the puppy. Kakashi went into the kitchen to see Sakura would talk to him now.

He sat down and waited for her to turn and look at him. It didn't take long but she didn't look at him. She gave Milly and Kakusha their breakfast and a bowl on the floor for the puppy. She even put a plate in front of him.

"We need to talk sakura." She nodded

"When I take these two to day-cear we can"

**TBC**

**love109- well that is for now.**

**Sakura- LET ME KISS HIM NOW**

**Love109- not yet but you will**

**Kakashi- yes yes yes. Wait when will she???**

**Love109- wait and see. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**LOVE **

**love109**


	4. I need you back

**One true loveforever and always**

Sakura- yay your back

love109- well yeah

sakura- but it toke you like forever. when do i get my kakashi-kun??

love109- just wait ok this is the last chapter and you get him now ok

kakashi- thank god. all she keeps doing id (sakura covers his mouth)

love109- lol dont worry but if you let me get on with it then no more sakura being mardy

kakashi- READ AND REVIEW AND OUT ME OUT OF MY HELL PLEASEEEEE

sakura- HAY YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME :D

**Kakashi nodded this time. He told her he would come with her. When they got there Milly hung onto his pants not wanting to go in. But Kakusha kissed Sakura good-bye and ran off to play with the others.**

**Milly would not let go. Sakura promised they'd go swimming the next dat, then shopping for new things.**

**"Will daddy come too?"**

**"If he likes yes" Milly looked at Kakashi with her best puppy dog eyes and he couldn't say no.**

**She kissed them both then also ran like her brother did. Kakashi looked at Sakura and knew there and then that he neededher back because for the first time in his life he had fallen in love.**

**They walked back to her's and began talking. When he said they should stay at his Sakura was out raged. But he soon told her what he ment.**

**"Sakura i love you and wish for you to move in with me"**

**"I...i don't know what to say"**

**"Then say yes please. I don't think i could live without you"**

**"Yes. Yes i will." She ran into his arms and he sun her around and kissed her until they needed air. They spent the rest of the day sorting things out. Sakura said he could move in with her and the kids as she knew how small his 'house' was, more like flat she had said. Before they went for their kids he asked her a very importent question. She was so shocked they had to run to get there on time.**

**Milly and Kakusha came out together and what looked like jam all over their face's**

**"Should we tell them now?" Kakashi asked Sakura. She nodded and picked Milly up why he picked Kakusha up.**

**"Kids there's something me and you dad want to tell you"**

**They nodded and waited for them to speak again. Sakura looked at him and they both knew that well hoped they would be glad.**

**"Well me and your dad are getting back together and also we throught that um...we would get married"**

**Milly looked at her mother then her father and beamed at each. She lifed her mum's left hand to find a small but very nice dimond and gold ring sitting there, glittering in the sun. Kakusha was happy as well to see them together and smiled too. All the way home Milly was on about a pritty cream dress with red rose's on it.**

**Kakashi and Sakura laughed and knew that they would be happy together again. Sakura also couldn't wait like Milly.**

**THE END**

**Well that it's. I hoped you liked it. I will be doing some more on this one. It will be in Sakura's p.o.v and you will find you how she got to know about him cheating and what happened and were she went with Ino and TenTen. Also there will be bit's in it about what Kakashi got up to as well.**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXX**


	5. AN NOT A CHAPTER

Just to let you all know I will not be up dateing some of my storys for some time. It will be around the 15 October when I start to up date my story's again as I am away right now so havent gotten the storys with me.

LOVE

love109 XXXxxxXXX 


End file.
